Seohyun
Seo Ju-hyun (Hangul: 서주현; born June 28, 1991), known professionally by her stage psuedoneym, Seohyun, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a member of K-pop girl groups, Girls' Generation and TaeTiSeo, as a main vocalist and dancer. Seohyun was discovered at the "2003 SM Casting System". Seohyun is the "maknae" or youngest of the group, and was an SM Entertainment trainee for six years and six months. Early Life Seohyun was born on June 28, 1991, in Seoul, South Korea. She is an only child and her mother Kim Young-ah taught her the piano from the age of five. SM scouts spotted Seohyun as she walked on the street and offered to let her become an apprentice at the SM Academy. She is known for singing children's songs for her audition unlike other applicants who usually sing pop and dance songs. She trained for a total of six years and a half for her career under SM Entertainment. Seohyun attended Seoul Middle School and Daeyoung High School, then transferred to Jeonju Arts High School, from which she graduated on February 9, 2010. Seohyun then attended Dongguk University, with fellow member, Yoona. Seohyun was made one of the ambassadors for the university and eventually graduated with a Bachelor degree in Theatre/Acting and an Achievement Award in 2014. Before her debut in Girls Generation, Seohyun was a model for SMART uniform. Career Seohyun is a member of Girl Generation, the group made their official debut on August 5, 2007. She is a main vocalist and a dancer in GG. Seohyun in 2012, debuted as a member of TaeTiSeo with fellow group members, Taeyeon and Tiffany, this trio sub-group of Girls Generation have released two albums, Twinkle in 2012 and Holler in 2014 and two promoted singles with the same names. Seohyun has been credited as a songwriter, she has co-wrote songs with members of Girls Generation and wrote the song, "Only U" for TaeTiSeo. Seohyun has appeared in various variety shows such as We Got Married 2, she was partnered with Jung Yong-hwa of the boyband, CN Blue, on the show .The couple were virtually married from February 2011 til March 2012, Seohyun has also appeared on The TaeTiSeo, which focuses on the everyday lives of the members of TaeTiSeo and she also was a replacement for Eugene, (who was heavily pregnant at the time) in a S.E.S reunion performance of "I'm Your Girl" on the show, Infinity Challenge. Seohyun, has done voice acting for the character Edith in Despicable Me and its sequel, alongside Taeyeon who voiced Margo. Seohyun made her acting debut in the 2013 drama, Passionate Love, she portrayed Han Yoo Rim, love interest of the male lead. Seohyun and Sunny were both background narrators for the movie, Real Men. Seohyun has also done solo singing, solo songs of hers include, "Its Okay If It Hurts" and "I'll Wait For You" . She has also collaborated with TVXQ, Super Junior's Donghae, Kim Hyun Joong and Brown Eye's Yoon Gun, for the songs "Journey", "Dream Come True", "The Magic of The Yellow Ribbon" and "Don't Say No" respectively. Seohyun was a host from 2013 til 2014 on Music Core with Taeyeon and Tiffany. And an occasional hostess in 2012 for the show, Gayo Daejun. Philanthropy In 2010, Seohyun was made by the Seoul Metropolitan Office as the South Korea's Goodwill Ambassador for Student Fitness. In 2011, she, worked with the UNICEF's “Help Children in Africa” project and became admitted as a UNICEF envoy. Subsequently, Seohyun was appointed as the Goodwill Ambassador at the United Nations Pavilion Expo 2012. On November 19, 2013, Seohyun gave 1 million won to Dongguk University, as funds for not well off students studying at the university. Seohyun talked on her philanthropic act saying, “I learned many things while studying at Dongguk. I wished to be of help to students who have a big dream, and yet don’t have a choice but to give up education because of family matters.”49 In 2014, Seohyun involved herself in the charity concert “Happy Day,” she sold donated some of her possessions in order to raise money to support children in Syrian refugee camps. Profile * Name: Seo Joo Hyun (서주현) * Stage name: Seo Hyun (서현) * Nickname: Maknae, Seororo, Kerohyun, Innocent Seohyun * Birth date: June 28, 1991 * Birth place: Seoul, South Korea * Blood Type: A * Height: 168 cm * Weight: 49 kg * Religion: '''Agnostic * '''Position: '''Lead vocalist/ principal dancer * '''Education: Daeyoung High School, Dongguk University (Theater Major) * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Fluent), Japanese (Basic) * Favorite Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean * Motto: "If your dream is alive, then one day it will come true". * Roommate: Tiffany (Old Dorm), Hyoyeon (New Dorm) * Personality: Quiet, timid, clever, cute, random, obedient, perfectionist. Discography Digital Singles * 2008.08.01 Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun) * 2009.02.18 Jjarajajja (짜라자짜) (Joo Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun) * 2012.02.13 Yoon Geun & Seo Hyun Collaboration Single (윤건&서현) (Yoon Geun & Seohyun) Soundtracks/ Collaborations * 2008.04.07 RoomMate (#1 Oppa Nappa) (Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun) * 2010.06.25 Kim Soo Ro OST (#1 It's Okay Even If It Hurts) * 2010.10.15 Let's go! * 2010.01.12 Dong Bang Shin Ki - Keep Your Head Down (#11 JOURNEY (feat. '''Seohyun' of Girls' Generation))'' * 2012.04.13 Fashion King OST (I'll be waiting) Filmography Television *- 2011.04.02 We Got Married *2013 Passionate Love *2014 The TaeTiSeo *2014 My Brilliant Life Music Videos *2010.09.06 TRAX - Oh! Naui Yeosinnim (Oh! My Goddess) Theater *2014 The Moon That Embraces the Sun - Yeon Woo *2015 Gone with the Wind - Scarlett O'Hara Voice Acting * 2010 Despicable Me - Edith (Korean Dub) * 2013 Despicable Me 2 - Edith (Korean Dub) Endorsements *2005 SMART *2010 Clean & Clear *2010 Caribbean Bay *2013 SK LTE Intercomm (Along with Yoona) Awards *2010.12.29 MBC Entertainment Awards: Popularity Award Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist